Gohan it's time (part 2)
by burgess.myles97
Summary: Hey back again hope didn't keep you waiting too long. Thanks for the likes and favorites. Gohan has put himself to the test to prove everybody he's worthy of the title protector. Goku knows this an comes up with a plan to boost everyone's confidence. However did he go to far? Is it even possible for Gohan to get stronger? Gohan touches the surface of a new power no one has seen.


Chapter 3: Lost Faith

Gohan and everyone on the balcony were shocked at the words that flew from Goku's mouth. Gohan looks down to avoid eye contact as his body begins to flood with uncertainty and confusion. Piccolo gathers his words together being the first to break the long silence between the father and son.

"Sure Gohan has gotten his kai powers back and showed improvement during the tournament. But he's not ready or committed to protecting the world!" Piccolo exclaims. With everybody agreeing with him shortly after.

"He has a family to look after Goku he can't just leave his family!" Chi chi now yelling at her husband with tears in her eyes. "Just like you can't leave me and Goten! We need you here!"

"They're right kakarott." Vegeta agreeing with the statements. "The Android who won the darn tournament is a better fit than your own son."

Goku clinches his fist tightly while gritting his teeth together showing his disapproval. Bulma also stated he was no match for buu even after a power boost. With Krillen and Roshi adding that he still has lot of training to do before he even rivals the power of a super sayain god!

"ENOUGH!" Goku yells across the balcony to family and friends. "You all should be ashamed of your selves. How low can you be? Have some faith in him, that same faith when he needed to defeat cell. The same faith when he went toe to toe with buu regardless of what the end result was." Goku took a deep breath before explaining a plan to his family about strengthening Gohan's powers.

"Gohan will train with Elder Kai for three years. You're right even though he has his kai powers that doesn't mean he's at full power. Elder Kai will teach Gohan how to use the powers to its true potential in the hopes of ascending beyond that. There was a moment and time where vegeta and I thought Gohan would surpass us. It's time for us to have that same feeling again."

"But dad what about everyone on earth?"Gohan questioned. "If I'm on another planet how will I protect them?"

"The Kais can transport you back and forth once danger hits. With the mystic ball you'll be able to see the enemy before they get to earth." Goku explained. "Gohan has to become stronger, if he doesn't then the world will be in even more risk. But before you go I want you to spar with me and vegeta." Goku now smiling and looking very excited.

"Wait a minute why can't you teleport back and forth from Beerus planet!?" Bulma questioned.

"That's quit simple, Goku needs a source to teleport himself and Vegeta back to earth. Depending on the training they won't be able to reach you well until the battle is over." Whis explains.

"More so it's not a God of Destructions Job to save a planet. These two getting stronger is my simple entertainment. If their planet happens to get destroyed because you all weren't strong enough so be it." Beerus stating

The uncertainty on Gohans face grew after hearing his fathers request but started to fade as he felt the determination and confidence from Goku's speech. Gohan gave a confident nod and proceeded to fly upwards of Bulma's backyard. Goku and vegeta jump towards one another and to everyone's surprise started to perform the fusion dance. "Fuuuuuusion!...HAAAAA."

Chapter 4: Go now Gohan!

A bright blue light began radiating across the yard and into the sky. The atmosphere became heavy with their energy forcing goosebumps to cover all the guest. The fusion came as a surprise no one expected a fuse between Goku and Vegeta to fight Gohan of all people. Light begins to dim and solidify amongst the two warriors new body commanding silence across the courtyard until it was broken from tears of laughter.

The two strongest Saiyans turned into a super Saiyan old man that could barely lift his head. His hair was droopy, his eyes were closed with a dark and grey body barely able to stand. Thirty minutes passed and a very angry vegeta finished barking at Goku for his finger mistake before trying once more. Of course after watching Goten and trunks helped quite a lot as they got it right forming super saiyan blue Gogeta for the first time.

" tsk with this much power they probably would've had a better chance against Jiren." Beerus exclaims.

"that may be true my lord. But two blues do not make up the power of an Ultra Instinct." Whis explains. "This power would out a doubt would've taken out toppo. But I'm almost certain that it wouldn't be enough for Jiren. At least to completely beat him."

Gohan powers up to his max strength before launching himself towards Gogeta. With all his weight he throws a punch into the rib cage but no affect. " _Amazing he didn't even try to block…alright that tells me he's to confident. I just gotta wait for an opening and go all out."_ Jumping backwards Gohan throws Kai blast waiting for them to explode to create a smoke screen before darting behind Gogeta and kicking him in the neck but ending with the same result. Gohan starts to throw multiple punches and kicks in lethal areas of the body to try to weaken him. Gogeta grabs his wrist and with one motion pulls Gohan towards him and uses his elbow to hit his jaw sending him flying.

Gogeta teleports behind Gohan locks his hands together and knocks him downward exploding face first to the ground. Bulma now yelling and crying at her destroyed yard taking Krillen and Yamacha all there might for her not to get involved.

Gohan gets up and stares at his overpowered enemy. He yells out a war cry and pushes his ki to its highest point charging forward with the intent to kill. Gohan throws an uppercut that catches Gogeta off guard and sends him flying upward. Gohan dashes after his enemy to follow up with a fierce kick that connects in the lower stomach. A Gogeta counterattack takes place as a heavy punch is thrown towards Gohan who blocks the attack with both hands protecting his left rib cage.

* _GASP*_

" _Why is this so heavy? Was he holding back before…stop just focus!"_

Gohan yells and throws a knee into the stomach with no affect. Seeing the result Gohan throws his head into Gogeta's face who stumbles backwards now smirking at Gohan's creativity . Within an instant Gohan finds himself on the ground again going through the high wind pressure sliding against the fresh grass of bulma's yard. Struggling to stand up Gohan sees Gogeta charging up a ki blast that could destroy earth if he dodged it.

"STOP THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU'LL DESTROY THE WHOLE PLANET!" Shouting Piccolo.

"Goku please honey stop it!" Chi chi being held back by Goten and Hercule.

Videl jumps down from the balcony and stands in front of Gohan refusing to allow Gogeta to blast her husband. But the blast grew larger ignoring Videls presence and engulfing the silent night with a loud whistle.

"Videl get back now!...father i give up I understand the point of my training. Why I need to get stronger!" Gohan shouting to Gogeta. The energy slowly compressed into a small ball before disappearing leading to sighs of relief until they heard a whisper.

"….Big Bang Kamehameha…"

A dark blue beam with a light blue and yellow circular vale covering the outside of it fired at high speed towards Gohan and Videl. Nobody amongst the warriors were fast enough to move to stop it all they could do was close there eyes as they waited for impact.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

A loud yell broke it's way across the yard and into the ears of the hopeless warriors. They opened their eyes to see Gohan trying to push back the life ending destructive blast. Gohan's ki lit up the night sky with its white aura powering his counter attack. Videl watching hopelessly behind Gohan started to cry and fear rush over her body as she closed her eyes dropping into the destroyed grass.

" _Have faith in him!"_ Videls eyes widen as she remembers the words of Goku. Slowly rising and placing her hands on Gohan's shoulders. She yells out, "DON'T GIVE UP GOHAN! I BELIEVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"I CAN'T THEY'RE JUST TOO STRONG!" Gohan yelling back at Videl.

"GOHAN WE DON'T QUITE! YOUR FATHER HAS NEVER QUITE NO MATTER THE DANGER OR THE ENEMY. HE REMEMBERS WHAT HE'S PROTECTING AND FIGHTS HARDER AND BREAKS PAST HIS LIMITS!" Yelling chi chi from the balcony.

The encouragement surprised Gohan as his mother has never been a supporter of his fighting lifestyle. Even as a kid and a teen she never wanted him to be a martial artist.

"GO GOHAN!" Chi chi yells, now getting the support of everybody else on the balcony. With every last bit of energy in Gohan's body boiling and rising beyond its limits he decides to do one last push.

"You can do it Gohan! I'm right here" Videl whispering into his ear. Gohan smiles realizing that the sparing was meant to bring out the greatness in him and put him to the test of a life or death situation. It was almost meant to bring about realization to comrades how quickly an enemy can appear and with no faith you've lost immediately.

"This power….it probably could've taken Jiren head on….Father and Vegeta want me to aim for this power with my training. Thank you.."

"GOHAN GO NOW!" everybody yells

Gohan lets out a demonic yell and shoves all of his energy into his Kamehameha. A pulse of energy comes from the blast as it grows in three times its size pushing back the Big Bang Kamehameha. ….centimeters…inches…now feet of the destructive beam is being pushed towards the formidable Gogeta. The night sky bright with a mixture of red and white aura and the heavy sound of exploding cannons as the beams clash. Gogeta stops his beam and teleports out the way as a Super Kamehameha launched into the sky and sparkles over the earth.

The bright aura calms down to nothing more than a lit candle as Gohan's Kamehameha becomes thinner and thinner. The guest look down at Gohan only to see his shirt torn and body bruised but smiling unconsciously in Videls arms.

"Well done Gohan." A smiling Gogeta says as he looks down at the new protector of earth.

To be continued


End file.
